1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input authentication method, an input authentication system and a lock with the input authentication system, and more particularly, to an input authentication method, an input authentication system and a lock with the input authentication system capable of increasing security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a user only needs to enter a fixed password to unlock a conventional electronic lock, other people may easily know possible numbers constituting the password according to fingerprints left on buttons or positions of the buttons pressed by the user when entering the password. Thus other people can combine the above possible numbers in different ways to break the password in order to unlock the conventional electronic lock. Therefore, the conventional electronic lock has lower security.